Best Friend's Sister A Mashley Oneshot Rated R
by Chantiix3
Summary: Ashley takes good care of her little sister's best friend. : I wrote this Oneshot for a friend


Miley's POV:

It happened one day when I was at my best friends house for a sleep over. Her mom and dad were gone for the weekend, so it was just me, her and her older sister.  
We were at the mall in the morning and then went to her house for a dip in the pool. We had only been swimming for a little while when Demi was called in to work. She was bulbed but said that her sister would entertain me while she was gone. I always thought that Demi's sister Ashley was cute but i had never been with a girl so it just didn't seem right to think like that. We were swimming and just playing around a little bit when we got out to lay in the sun for a little while. Ashley had on this hot little bikini that just covered her tits; her nipples were hard and really sticking out. She was so damn hot.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ash asked me  
"Sure," I said, " what do you have?"  
"Water, milk, beer, juice or i can mix us up something" she said.  
"How about a rum and coke ?" I said.

So Ashley went in and made us some drinks. We sat around talking and drinking for about an hour or so, I was getting a little buzzed after 4 drinks. I was getting sunburned so we went in the house.  
Ashley asked if she could put something on my back to help it out. "Sure." I said. She told me to lay on the couch while she started to rub lotion on my back. She took off my top so she could get all of my back. She asked if she should do my legs too; I didn't have any problem with it so i said OK. She started on my lower legs, her hands felt so good on my skin that it was making me tingle. When she got to my thighs i spread my legs open so she could get the inside of my legs. The feel of her hands was turning me on. She lightly brushed her fingers across my crouch. I must have let out a little moan because she giggled. She rubbed my crouch a litter harder the next time, so i opened up a little more. Ashley then put her hand on my pussy and started to rub it; i started to moan.

"You like that Miley?" she said.  
" Oh yes." I moaned.  
I rolled over and she had this look in her eyes; we leaned in to each other and started kissing. Ashley slipped her tongue in to my mouth. I thought this is great. She started kissing down my neck to my tits. She started to suck on my nipples, licking around them and lightly pulling them. I was moaning louder now, Ash slipped her hand in to my bikini bottoms. I squealed a little, she then pushed a finger in to my virgin pussy. I let out a hiss of pleasure.

" Are you a virgin?" she asked me  
I said "yes"  
"Well, we will just have take care of that then won't we?"  
"i guess we will" I said

She took my hand and took me to her room. She lay me on the bed and took off my bottoms. She then got undressed herself. She was hotter then i thought. She was shaved like me but her pussy was fuller then mine. She climbed in bed with me; we started kissing again and feeling all over each other's bodies. I had never felt another girls tits except for mine and hers felt great. Ashley kissed me all the way down to my pussy where she started to suck, lick and finger me. I thought that i was in heaven. She was licking my clit when i felt this pressure building up in my pussy; i was moaning almost screaming in pleasure, then i felt a gush as i moaned in my first orgasm. She kept licking me until i was done.

Then Ashley kissed me and i tasted my pussy juice on her lips. I started to rub her pussy then as i kissed her. Then I wanted to suck on her tits.. they felt so good in my mouth, nice hard nipples. I worked my way down to her pussy. I really didn't know what i was doing but i gave it my best try, because i wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel. So i started licking on her clit and pussy lips. I spread her pussy open and started to lick there as i fingered her. She was moaning and wiggling around. "lick my clit" she said, so i did. She was yelling faster, faster finely she came all over my face.

"God that was great!" she said" this was your first time?"  
"Yup" I said.  
"Damn you have great things a head of you!"

Ashley then reached over in to her dresser drawer and pulled out a vibrator. With a sheepish grin she said "Now I'm going to take your cherry." So I spread open my legs and said go ahead. She put some KY jelly on it and slowly worked it in my pussy. it hurt at first but i was enjoying it to much to mind. She started working it in and out faster and deeper. It felt so good in my tight pussy. she had me cumming with in a few minutes.

After we were done we showered together and got dressed and waited for Demi to come home. All three of us went out for dinner. After that Demi asked if Ashley had taken care of me and i told her yes. In fact at that moment Ash had her hand up my skirt, but Dems never knew what was going on. Ashley and I had sex that night again after Demi had fallen asleep.

We still have sex to this day even though Ash is married. And Demi never has found out.


End file.
